<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Gifts by Scytale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644103">Birthday Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale'>Scytale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon's Bait - Vivian Vande Velde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Birthday Fluff, Gen, Shippy (if you squint)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons don't do birthdays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alys/Selendrile (Dragon's Bait)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dragons do not celebrate birthdays," Selendrile says with frosty dignity. "Only you humans would celebrate something as ephemeral as the passing of a year."<br/><br/>But he refuses to give back the tin pendant Alys made him: she finds it later among gold and diamonds, in the section of his hoard he reserves for his most prized treasures.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the prompt "unusual birthday traditions" at the 3 sentence ficathon: https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>